Lexson Preview- Chapter One
by SuperTanfear
Summary: I learned how hard it is to not write a fanfic that didn't interest you after a while. This one however has potential. I previewed it with friends to make sure and they all love how it is. Just for fun here is a bit of it. Already have many ideas to keep it interesting. Even something that will shock most Hope you enjoy how it comes out later
_Lexson: Deathly Road_

 _ **Chapter One: The answer to…. Close that page now**_

Centuries ago, there existed a world that possessed all mighty beings and gods with the control over unearthly powers to the elements. They had fought wars and destroyed the most dangerous of enemies. What if I told you that they exist in our world? Yea yea I can see it now "Oh what a great way to start your story there blah blah blah" Well it peaked your interest did it not? Back to my point, I know they exist and how powerful they really are. I was born from one. It's funny, gods live forever so sometimes it can lead to them making some strange creations to be formed. Even if they still try to show that they have morals like humans, they still break that oath for some "Hot-time action". This brings me here. My father got his attention drawn out by a very magical attached women who tried to summon him cause you know, everyone just loves to have a piece of that. He showed up before her, this lead to love at first sight and they went undercover which then made a BAM! That was the oath broken. When I was born she still cared for me even though she knew what I was and can do to people. My powers weren't always there but they kicked in once during 7th grade and I almost killed the kid. No one believed his crazy story and ever since then I never had thought about it again.

Let's fast forward about 8 years. I am 17 years old living with my mom in this new city life as she wanted a "more modern form of life". With that she moved us down to New York City. At first I hated it. New people and customs I wasn't use to. But after a few years I grew to love it. Then I met my best friends and we all go everywhere together. I was driving us to school which was Tyler, Alex and Me. Alex speaks "We were thinking about something Lex" I adjusted my rear view mirror which aimed right at him and I answered "Yea what's up?" He speaks while playing with his weird unburnable light. Like seriously that thing never runs out of fuel. "Tyler and I were thinking about heading over to that forest where all this couples go. We would ask some girls to join us if you wanted to join too" I parked in our usually parking spot. "Sounds like a plan. Well who do we invite?" Tyler leaned in on me and reminded me "How about that girl Valentina?" I blushed and punched his shoulder "Shut the hell up Tyler" He laugher "Hey you know you want to" He started bumping my arm "Come on…. You know you thought about her when we stated this idea" They both started to laugh laughing at my reaction. "May- Maybe we should go to class now" As I got out I heard Alex saying "Ok Doctor loveaphobe" We all got out and I locked my car.

We went to chill at our usual spot and started talking about our plans for after school until suddenly Alex screamed "OH MY GOD!" I panicked "What what?!" He grabbed me "I FORGOT MY LIGTHER!" I dropped to the ground "Are…. You kidding me?" He walked and started to panic "It must've slipped out of my pocket or something" I sighed in disappointment, "Why are you getting this way? This behavior just seems extreme and immature really." He turned around and started at me with pleading eyes "Can you fetch it please?" I scratched my head "Dude we have like 10 minutes left till we have to leave to class and I don't have the slightest idea where to look for it" He started jumping for some reason "Lex come on ppplleeeaasseee?" I gave in "Fine I'll be back" I bolted for my car and looked around. I unlocked my car and looked inside. Nothing. I locked it again and as I was about to walk away….. I saw it. But it wasn't just lying on the ground like the metal should. It was floating in middle air. Just there…. Hovering underneath what looked like some portal. I don't know what motived me to do it but I wiped my hand in the space in between the lighter and the portal. Nothing was there, but the lighter moved with my force. "What the hell?" I was distorted for a bit. "Guess I found it….." I grabbed it and ran back to our meeting spot.

As I was almost there, Alex spotted me and I swear I could feel the weight come off him. "Oh thank god." I tossed it back to him. "Bro I really don't understand the obsessed feeling towards this lighter. Like what's it good for? Alex lit it and it started rotating through his fingers "Dude you know this shit helps me relax and think" He threw it up and I panicked a bit. I looked down at the floor then back up but with rage this round "Alex, seriously stop, you're gonna light the damn grass on fire again" He looked at me pissed but he put his hand behind his back with his hand open. Even while speaking he caught the lighter and closed it "Shut up we don't talk about that Lex" I started to get more frustrated and ended up screaming "We do because at this rate you're cause another damn fire!" At this point I felt my insides feel a bit strange. It was at this point I could feel the anger coming from Alex. I never felt this way since- My though was cut short by Tyler screaming "Alright guys chill out we shouldn't get this worked up again. We still have this plan for after school we can't screw up" It was like Alex completely forgot about what just happened and he smiled "Oh yea. We still need to chill with some girls. I already know who I'm asking" He punched his fist into his hand "I'm so pumped for this!" I just laughed and was like "Yea you're right. Let's arrange more after school alright?" We each said our good byes. Oh how I wished our plan just went according to plan. Never really saw Math class the same way again.


End file.
